


Lace

by Rojira



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Ace is bresilian, Also it's a translation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Lace, Law is armenian, M/M, lacy lingerie, sex friends - Freeform, tell me if you find mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojira/pseuds/Rojira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curious fantasies can bring people together, it would seem. Even when one of them is more confident in his desires than the other, it seems they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wlizard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wlizard).



> This fiction is a little old, but was translated today. The idea came to my mind as I was trying to find a name of the pairing and realised that Law and Ace combined gave Lace as a result. It was also a gift to the FFN author Wlizard.  
> If you notice anything bugging you in the writing, please feel free to notify me as english is not my mother tongue.

Ace slowly dipped his toes in the water before going in. The boy didn't like it when it was too cold, and had the habit of taking practically boiling baths. On the floor was scattered lacy underwear and an electic heater purred relentlessly in the background, filling the room with heat and a relaxing athmosphere. For some reason, the sound of that old piece of junk always manadged to calm him down.

He wet his neck a little – A reflex he got after Garp told him with a big bright smile that he could die if he didn't do it – before entering the bath, sitting in the white tub. Letting his head roll back and rest on the iron structure, he sofly sighed and closed his eyes.

Slowly, memories of the night came back to him, and in all honesty he'd never thought it could've been so beautiful. After a few moments Ace opened his eyes again and grabbed the nearest bottle of shampoo – For frizzy and dry hair, anti-dandruff, with a nice smell of artificial mint – before smearing the sticky solution on his jet black hair. With a thoughtfull pout he glazed at the ceiling of his bathroom and stretched his muscular back – which he owed to hours spent at the gym- with another sigh.

He was just entering the bath, and he was already bored, like some sort of big man-child.

That was why he only rarely took baths, because even though they had some kind of therapeutic effects on him, he quickly got bored to death waiting alone in the tub. He had contemplated the idea of waking up the man in his bedroom, but decided to refrain himself because of the other one's usual mood when he was waken up.

And also, maybe partially because of the night's events. Not that it hadn't been lovely, all the contrary. He loved it. But even though, neither him or his partner had been good examples of soberness, like most of the time they had sex. And he sure knew by experience that the short-haired boy would complain whenever he'd wake up, for _more or less legitimate reasons._ But Ace was sure not ready to endure the morning complaints so full of tenderness his « friend » – He was not very sure of how to call their relationship- was going to offer him, and because of that he simply escaped in his bathroom, and was currently hiding in his bathtub.

With another sigh he rinsed his hair, still curly even when wet. Absent-mindedly washing his tanned body, he gave a look at the underwear scattered on the floor.

It was clearly not masculine underwear.

It was for him some kind of hobby since a few years. Only a few people knew that, and he still remembered the confused glare his flatmate gave him the first time he got out of his room in lacy lingerie. Marco didn't say anything, but the young brasilian quickly understood that his friend was made uncomfortable by this « kink », and so he made sure to only ever appear before his eyes with a pair of boxers on.

And for most of the other friends he told his « secret », they only joked about a potential link between his nationality and his passion for cute panties.

He couldn't deny it, though, he loved that shit. Even though he was such an example of masculinity, always baring his muscular chest and wearing large shorts, always being so proud of his gender and masculine attributes... He couldn't resist the charm of a silky pair of panties, neither could he resist delicate broderies, or the explicit lace trimming his garters. He was indulging himself in the soft touch of cashmere thigh-highs and of the numerous sets of pricy underwear he frequently brought himself.

And he honestly had no idea why any of that would make him less masculine. It was a guilty pleasure he'd stopped hiding a long time ago. Even if not every man sharing his passion had this point of view.

His thoughts slid again towards the night before as the door of the bathroom opened, revealing a tall boy covered in tattoos, a hand running through his messy hair.

* * *

Ace's spine made a beautiful curve as the hands slowly slid on his lower abdomen. He quickly licked his lips to moisturize them and whined again in frustration. Law was playfully making him wait, and he hated it. He already had to wait all evening for them to get back at his appartment, and now he was just at his limit. He was even less patient since he slowly slid one of the most beautiful sets he had around the legs of his « friend », only to have him take them off moments later. He had to admit, Law was the definiton of desirable, his legs clamped in his yellow stockings, a set the bresilian specifically brought for him. His dark gaze was focused on the short-haired boy moving above him. Gripping his neck he pulled him into a rough kiss, giggling when the hairs of the othere's goatee tickled his chin.

"Are you done snickering like an idiot ?" Law groaned against his lips.

"Nah, you know it... " Purred Ace in return, locking his thights around the other's hips.

Sliding against his body he let his hands slither against the lean back, shifting to the inked shoulders of the armenian boy, sliding to find his nape covered in short hair to finally lose his hands in the jet black strands of hair. They drank, they drank too much. The hangover would probably be unbearable to Law, and less cruel to Ace. After all, he drank way less than his partner, and the hammering headache would maybe leave him alone.

Ace was lucky in the end, thought Law in the background noise of his brain. He was always happy, a bright smile on his lips even when he brought too much glasses of alcohol to them. Happy and flirty. If Law beleived in clichés, he would've said Ace got that spirit from his bresilian heritage.

But Law didn't beleive in clichés. He stopped those messy thoughts from shaking in his mind and looked at the young man laying on the bed under him. His black eyes were glimmering with a playfull light, and his oh, so tempting lips were parted on a mischievous grin. The wavy strands of his hair were scattered all around his pretty face. The soon-to-be surgeron soon got lost again counting the freckles on his partner's face. Awkwardly leaning forwards – the alcohol in his system didn't really help him keep a good balance- he slowly kissed a few of them until the other young man made him stop with a kiss. The lips traveled on his face for a little while before becoming more adventurous, shifting from his jaw to his neck while a soft hand caressed a hot thight through lace.

He couldn't even beleice Ace convinced him to wear his lingery. He was dying for it, of course. Ever since he learned he and the bresilian shared this kink considered weird way too ofter, he only had one thing in mind ; Obey to his desires and jump into his bed for a night – And if lacy underwear was included, it was even better. But as sad as it was, Law was less at peace with his own fantasies than Ace was.

It was something he couldn't deny, the boy was one hell of a character. Well, speaking of it, while he was mindlessly making love to him, the boy with the wavy hair took the situation in his own hands, apparently frustrated by his partners' lack of reaction.

Law lowly growled when sharp teeth gently bit his throat, while way too desirable hips came to meet his. The way Ace was waving against him mixed with the caracteristic scent of his boiling skin, all of this was way more intoxicating to him than any beverage would ever be. Sliding his fingers against Law's skin he was having fun feeling him shiver under the touch, having fun building up frustration. They were on the same page really, lucky as they were to find each other, both loved dragging things, building up tension until one of them had enough ; pleasure was nothing but more appealing after that.

He remembered Ace's smell, even more noticeable in the crease of his neck, and the rough thrusting of his hips above him as the boy lowered himself on his boner. He remembered the heat of their embrace and his voice low and raspy with pleasure. He remembered the feel of the fabric rubbing against his belly as well as the rubbing of Ace's fingers on his own member. Of his messy, halting breath, of his hair falling in front of his freckled face, of his golden skin shimmering with the lights of his old lightbulb, the one he was supposed to change ages ago.

When was it, when they started seeing each other like this ? A year, two already ? He didn't really remember, his mind clogged up by alcohol and pleasure. The other's hands were thightly gripping the covers on each side of his head and a few drops of sweat were rolling on his forehead to fall on Law's. The bresilian's eyes were closed, eyelids shut, as thightly as his hands on the covers. And his hips, his hips that kept on rolling against his. Ace was going to drive him crazy.

Or maybe he already did that.

* * *

"In the bath already ?"

"Yep, as you can see ! How's your head ?"

"It's okay, I guess."

"Come on in, and close the door, all the heat's gonna go away if you keep it open."

Snickering softly, Law obeyed.

"Is that an invitation to come with you ?"

"Of course it is."

Opening his legs Ace made a gesture towards them for Law to sit in-between. Leaving the few pieces of underwear slide on the floor, Law dipped a foot in the tub before entering. He was used to the atrocious heat of Ace's bath so he didn't think about complaining anymore. Letting his back rest against the other man's chest, he sighed.

"Stole a few painkillers, hope you're not salty about it."

A loud laugh was heard in the small room.

"As if ! I'd be sad if you were to explode, I still need you after all."

" _Need_ me ? How flattering. I can feel all the love you bear for me in those words of yours, Ace."

"Aw come on, you got me ! You know what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah. Isn't your flatmate supposed to come back soon or something ?"

"Nope, he's out for the weekend . Don't really know what he does or where he goes but I don't really care, he's only my flatmate after all, not my girlfriend."

The only answer Law gave him was a groan, as Ace smeared a few drops of shampoo in his short hair. He glanced at his reflexion in the mirror, frowning at the sight of the dark circles under his eyes. He was kind of used to them being here, but they were still a bad surprise, the kind of surprise you find every morning when looking at your reflexion. Closing his eyes he focused on the feeling of Ace's fingers on his scalp, before a half-grin took place on his face. He was feeling good here, in the iron tub, his body pressed against his friend's. The heater was still purring, filling the blank usually occupied by silence, making the athmosphere pleasing instead of heavy.

As always, when he was done cleaning his hair, Ace slowly traced over the numerous tattoos on Law's body with the tip of his fingers. The armenian was somehow falling asleep again, leaning back against his torso. It was good and really just that, good. He could feel Ace's breath on his skin and his smile against his shoulder, the shy touch of his fingers, his chest raising with each of his breaths, his pubic hair tickling his loins just like his hair brushing against his neck. The calm sound of them breathing was surprinsingly going very well with the heater.

"Hey, by the way..." Ace started, and Law knew immediately what he was going to talk about.

"Yeah ?"

"How'd you find the set I brought you ?" Asked the younger man with a smile on his lips.

"You really wanna discuss fabrics right now ? For real ?"

"C'mooooon. Tell me at least if you liked it ! I spent at least fifty dollars on those y'know, I'd be really dissapointed if you didn't like them."

"Yeah, they were kinda cool. And... Wait a sec, are you for real ? You spent fifty bucks on that set ?"

"Wasn't going to buy you shit. And it's kinda hard to find cheaper in the bigger sizes. Would've been ridiculous if I gave you something too small."

"True. But still, your ass gotta hurt after you spent fifty dollars on a panty and garter set."

"Hurts less than when I spend the night with you, that's for sure."

Law turned around with a offended pout on his face.

"Ace, for fuck's sake !"

"Oh come on, relax dude ! You're such a bitch in the morning, that's not even funny."

And the brat found himself funny. Quickly though, Law was laughing too. Without answering he stretched his back and got out of the tub.

"Wait, you're going already ?" Said Ace with a exagerrated frown.

"I didn't say I was leaving, I'm just getting out of the bath. I don't really like taking baths, they're boring."

"We could've put foam in it. Would've been funny."

"Or it would've been funny only for you, 'cause you're a fucking man-child Ace."

"Sure thing, Jan."

The sound of splashing water behind him was a good indicator of the fact that his partner had gotten out of the water. Before Law had the time to cover his ass with a tower, two wet arms circled his chest into a hug.

"I may be a man-child, but it's still this man-child who's in control of our sexual life."

"Who's in control of our sexual life and who likes getting... Wait, what would Kidd say in this context ? Yeah, I got it. Who likes getting « plundered in the ass like a damn whore »." Said Law, gesturing commas with his hands.

"Lovely."

"I never said I was lovely, kid."

"Fucking god Law, I'm not a kid, you're older than me by what, two years maybe ?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Stepping away from his partner's embrace, he picked up the fallen towel.

"Not gonna stay much longer though. You know I got school today."

"Ow fuck dude, I'm still not used to you attending class and not me. Last year, is that it ?"

"Yeah. At the end of the year, if things go the way I intend them to go, I'm a cardiologist surgeron."

"That's... That's great I guess."

"Yeah."

He picked up the underwear still scattered on the floor, putting them on the bed on his way to the stores. Opening them, he stopped by the window to look at the city under them while Ace brushed his hair.

He was still surprised of all the things the boy had him doing ever since they met in a bar after a few drinks. He'd never thought he'd get so confident of his own kinks and never thought he'd get a regular sexual partner – He still thought that people only had sex with their significant others, at that time. Ace made him discover what he liked to call « Friends with benefits » and he had to admit he liked the concept. He had the freedom of celibacy and the pleasure of a relationship without having to think about it too much.

In the end, even though Ace was way more cheerfull and active, he was just like him. Simple, he didn't think about things too much – or at least he only thought about things that were worth it. Lighting his cigarette, Law glanced at the lacy set that was waiting for him on the bed, exhaled some smoke and said under his breathe ;

"Yeah, that's just great."

 

* * *

 

 

Adding an illustration here, made by me also:

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here you go! I know, I only write One Shots because that's the only thing I'm good at. Honestly, if I keep being inspired for his fandom and pairing, maybe I'll write a sequel, but don't get your hopes up too much because whenever I say that kind of things I never end up doing it. Anyways.
> 
> If you enjoyed this (and even if you didnt) feel free to leave me a little review, it would make me very happy!  
> I hope you have a brilliant day, thank you for reading!


End file.
